


RoomMates

by Scarletlovesme



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletlovesme/pseuds/Scarletlovesme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sting looks for a new roommate but he's getting something much more than a roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally was suppose to be a one shot Stingue Room mate AU for me lil sister. But then shit happened.

ROOMMATE WANTED  
One decent sized room with shared bath available.   
Immediately close to campus.  
Near coffee shop, shopping plazas, great restaurants   
Non-smokers only and absolutely no homophobics  
small pets are okay.  
All applicants will need a deposit to move in.  
Please contact Sting Euliffe for more info  
-Phone: (XXX)XXX-XXXX

Sting had posted this on every billboard across campus. After three years of living with the worst roommate ever he was glad to be rid of him. Well not completely rid of him, Natsu is his closest friend after all. But no matter how close of friends they were, there was no living with him! Sting didn’t know what was worse, the consent mess he’d leave behind or the annoyingly loud sex him and his girlfriend had every night. Seriously every night?!  
Sting sighed at the thought as he made his was down the path leading to the usual meet up spot with his friends. Of course he was the last one there as usual due to how long his Philosophy class kept him. Seriously what was I thinking when I decided to take that class anyway? The teacher was a complete nut!  
When he reached his small little group of friends Lucy was the first to great him. “Hey Sting! You’re later than usual”  
“Hey” Sting said dryly dropping his backpack carelessly on the ground and tossed his bagged lunch onto the table taking his spot next to Erza. Of course she had her face buried in a new novel. Probably smut Sting concluded, it always was.   
“Mr.Gaebolg keep the whole class back again?” Natsu ask chewing down on his sandwich.   
“That’s a stupid question” Gray chimed in. “That nut job of a teacher keeps the whole class back every time.”  
“He’s not the only reason why” Sting said and opened his bagged lunch and pulled out his turkey sandwich. Unwrapping the plastic wrap that was protecting it, he took a bite. “I finally hung up those Roommate filers”   
“WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS?!” Natsu screeched.   
“Well you did you really expect him to not look for another one?” Lucy asked.  
“No, well kinda. We have so many fawn memories there. I can’t believe you would try and replace them Sting!” Natsu said pretending to hide fake tears.  
Sting rolled his eyes. Natsu could be so dramatic sometimes. Like he could ever try and replace any of the memories that Natsu and him made there. So much has happened since they first became friends in their first year of High School “You know it’s not like that man, so stop with the fake tears. I can’t live alone forever you know”  
“Would it be a big deal to live alone? After all, we only have year left here what would be the point?” Gray said   
Sting thought about this. Gray had a point, would it matter at this point if he lived alone? He was in his final year at the university which means it was serious business time.   
“Have you ever thought about living alone Sting?” Erza asked finally joining the conversation.  
Scratch his head and sighed “Yeah, but the rent is too much to pay on my own. So I don’t have a choice”  
“Yeah, but what if you end up getting a complete nut job? You could wake up one night to find him standing in your room watching you sleep!” Lucy said looking completely freaked out.  
Everyone around the table stared at her as if she lost it. Natsu shook his head and started patting her head. “She watched a scary movie about some roommates last night” Natsu concluded.  
They all nodded.  
“Anyways...” Gray said. “Lucys’ got a point, you don’t want a roommate that’s gonna make your life complicated”  
Well they weren’t wrong. His life was pretty complicated before he came to the university. He’s had a bullshit free life these last few years, and Sting wasn’t looking to going back to that.  
”You don’t have to worry about anything like that” Erza said with a smug look on her face.  
“Oh yeah? What do you mean by that Erza?” Gray questioned the scarlet haired women.  
Erza chuckled. “I can’t say” shoving her books into her bag she slid out of her chair. “I got to get going. I’m supposed to be meeting Jellal at the library for a study date. Good luck roommate hunting” Erza said giving Sting a wink before walking away.   
“What the hell was that about?” Sting asked.  
“Who knows” Gray said. “You ask me she is certainly up to something”   
Before Sting could give it much thought he felt his phone buzz from inside his pocket. Quickly pulling it out and unlocking the screen to read the message.  
Unknown Number:  
-Hello! I was wondering if the room you were renting out was still available?  
“Wow that was quick!” Sting thought as he quickly typed a reply.  
Sting:  
-Hello! Yes, the room is still available. I’m available after class at 4 today if you’d like a tour. Otherwise I won’t be able to schedule you in until sometime next week. All my classes and part-time job keep me pretty busy”  
Just as quick as he sent his reply he received another messaged.  
Unknown Number:  
-Four is perfect. I have a pretty busy school/work schedule myself. Oh! My name is Rogue. Rogue Cheney.   
I look forward to meeting you.  
Rogue? A possible female roommate? Sting could possibly live with that. And her busy schedule was rather convenient to him. Meaning he wouldn’t have to deal with her much.  
Looking at the time on his phone Sting sighed. His next class begins in 10 minutes and it was on the other side of campus. Which means it was time to go.  
Sending another quick message with the address to his apartment Sting put his phone back into his pocket.  
Shoving the rest of his sandwich in his mouth, he stood up and threw his backpack over his shoulder. “Gotta go” Sting said mouth still full.   
“What? You just got here” Natsu said rather annoyed of his friend’s short presence.   
“Gonna be late for my next class. I’ll see you guys later” Sting said waving his hand goodbye.   
While making his way to his next class Sting found himself thinking about Erza’s actions before she left. What the hell could she possibly be up to he thought. Whatever it was it certainly meant he was doomed.

It was around four o’clock when a knock came to Sting apartment door. He was in his kitchen feeding his cat Lector when the knocking came. “Well that would be her” Sting said scratching the top of Lector head and Lector meowed in approval. Opening the door Sting said “Hey you must be- “.  
Stopping mid-sentence Sting starred rather confused. Expecting to find a girl standing at his door instead he came eye to eye with a guy the same height as him with shoulder length black hair that covered his other ruby red eye. He was the most handsome man Sting has ever laid eyes on.   
“You must be Sting” Rogue said “I’m Rogue, It’s nice to meet you”  
“uh-um Hey Rogue, It’s nice to meet you too” Sting said nervously.  
“Are you okay” Rogue asked seeming to notice Sting nervousness.  
“It-it’s just that”  
“It’s just what?”   
“I thought you were a chick” Sting admitted embarrassingly.  
“You thought I was a girl?” Rogue said sounding rather confused and offended.  
“Yeah, you know like Rogue from X-Men” Sting said sheepishly.  
“Soo you’re a comic book fan?” Rogue questioned with a smirk.  
“Are you judging?” Sting said curtly.  
Rogue chuckled “Not at all. I rather enjoy the occasional comic book myself” Rogue said with a soft smiling.  
Sting felt his heart skip. It was only a small smile, but it set butterfly’s in his stomach. What exactly was happening to him? It’s not like he’s never been around an attractive man before. But for some reason this one had Sting on edge. Realizing that Rogue and him were standing in silence a little too long for his liking Sting clapped his hands together. “Oookay!”  
“As you can see this is the living room” Sting said. “And that over there is the Kitchen” gesturing to his right to the open kitchen. “And if you follow me this way” Sting said heading towards the hall way with Rogue close behind him.   
“This is the bathroom” Sting said opening the first door in the hallway revealing a small bathroom. Despite its size it did have a decent size bath tub. Enough room to sit down and enjoy a nice bath. “It’s rather small but it gets great water pressure”.  
“I can manage” Rogue said shooting him a small reassuring smile.  
Smiling back Sting continued down the hall. He pointed to the next door “That’s mine room and this” he said turning to the door right across from it. “Would be your bed room” Opening the door Sting was the first to walk I, then Rogue.  
“I know it’s not huge or anything. But it’s got plenty of closet space and a great view of the campus park across the street” He said kind of embarrassed.  
Sting’s apartment was anything but luxurious. It was convenient and affordable. So to Sting size didn’t matter. But it occurred to him as he gave Rogue the tour, that it might not have been what he’s looking for. Rogue looked too good to be living in second rate place like this.  
“It’s perfect really, It’s just enough space “Rogue said.  
“R-really?!” Sting said honestly surprised. His heart skipped again.  
Rogue nodded “I rather like it here. The apartment is well kept I can tell. I don’t have any questions for you but if you have any feel free to ask” Rogue said.  
“When can you move in?” Sting said quicker than he should of. What the hell is happening to me??  
“I can move in some time this weekend if that’s alright”   
“That’s perfect!”   
The two exchanged pleasant smiles. Silence filled the air sound again. Thankfully it didn’t last long this time when the silence was broken by small meow. Both guys look down to find Lector rubbing against Rogue’s pant leg.

“Who are you little guy?” Rogue said scooping up the tiny burgundy cat into his arms.  
“Oh that’s Lector. I rescued him from a shelter a few years back. Are you cat lover?”   
“I am. I actually have one too. His name Frosh. I’m sure both Lector and Frosh will become fast friends.” Rogue said rubbing under Lector’s chin. “And I’m sure we will too Sting” he said giving him another small smile.  
A heated blush crept across Sting face. Damn it…  
Showing Rogue out of the apartment building Sting explained all the rules of the building and gave him a key to the apartment. “I won’t be home much during the weekend. So you’re welcome to move right on in.”  
“Okay, thank you for welcoming to your home” Rogue said taking the key.   
Rogue turned to Sting extending his hand to Sting. “I really look forward to our time together Sting”. Sting took his hand and they shook hands. The brief touch was enough to set Sting’s whole body on fire.   
Seriously what the fuck happening to me?? Sting thought as another heated blush crept across his face.  
“Y-yeah Me too”   
Yeah, I’m doomed.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I sure wasn't expect to post another chapter until some time next week but here we are. I apologize in advance from grammar mistakes. I've literally been up all night writing. this I'll update both chapters with improved grammar after I move. Enjoy~

The weekend finally arrived. The last few days seem to drag, lectures seemed longer, and nothing, and I mean nothing kept Sting interest. Not even his computer tech class could keep his attention for very long before Sting mind started to drift to a certain ruby eyed beauty. Sting would never admit it, but he was excited to have Rogue moving in.   
Something about the guy stirred something within him. I didn’t take Sting long to realize that he had quite the attraction for Rogue. And it wasn’t like he never experienced this feeling before. He is a man after all and like every other man he has needs.  
And Sting was never one to deny himself.   
He wasn’t the relationship type but that never stopped him from indulging in the company of another man and occasionally women too. But with Rogue this feeling was stronger. Deeper. He wanted more than just sex. And that thought alone was terrifying to him.   
Reminding himself it would probably be best for both of them Sting buried this feeling deep. And what would be the best way to bury these feelings? With school. Sting had a huge project in his computer class due in a few weeks and not to mention midterms would be here soon enough. And if Sting had any hope of graduating on time. He needed to seriously buckle down.   
The bell ring signaling the end of Sting last class for the day. It was 2:30 and Sting had to be at work at Four. Which gave him an hour and a half to get home and eat something quick before heading to work. It was plenty of time and maybe he’d have a chance to see Rogue before heading to work. But there was no way that would happen if he didn’t get home in enough time. The quickest route to get back to his apartment was to take a short cut through the literature building. Bursting through the doors of the building Sting walked swiftly through the halls. Keeping an eye out for any obstacles he may have to avoid, his eyes imminently spotted Ezra amongst all the students crowding the halls and he found himself slowing down as he got closer. He wasn’t surprise to see her here; she was studying to major in literature after all so it wasn’t all that surprising to see her here. But he was surprise to find Rogue with her. 

Erza spotted him too as she called out to him and waved him over.  
“Well isn’t this a coincidence, we were just talking about you Sting” Erza said.  
No it’s not you know I cut through this building all the time. “We? You two know each other?” Sting asked.  
Erza smiled “Of course”  
“Erza and I are in the same Creative writing class. She was actually the one who told me about how you were looking for a roommate” Rogue said.  
And just like that everything clicked together.   
“Well isn’t that a coincidence” Sting said through gritted teeth.   
Erza nod in agreement “Yes, I was actually stopping by to giver her this strawberry cake I got as a thank you gift” Rogue said.  
“And it looks delicious cake and I can’t wait to enjoy it later, thank you Rogue” Erza said rather pleased with her gift.  
“No thanks are needed. I’m thankful for your help otherwise I’d still be looking for a place to stay” Rogue said gratefully.  
As Sting watched the exchange he felt his jaw twitch with annoyance. He couldn’t fucking believe this. Erza was up to her match making ways. Again. This wasn’t the first time she done this either. Of course all her previous attempts failed terribly, but apparently she didn’t just understand that Sting had no interest in relationships.   
“Um Sting” Rogue said bring him back from his thoughts. “Did you hear what I said?”  
Sting blushed. “Ah yeah. I’m sorry what did you say?”  
Rogue smiled softly “I said I was heading back to the apartment. If you are going there too we can go together”   
“Oh” Sting said. “Yeah I was planning on stopping there to eat before I had to get to work but-” Sting looked down watch. It was a little bit past three now and it would take him another 15 minutes to get back to the apartment. “I may not have time now, I still gotta get downtown to get to work on time.”  
“That’s no problem” Rogue said. “There a small cafe in that area. We can stop by there for a bit before you head to work. I was just thinking I’d like to eat myself. Moving takes a lot out of you”.  
“That sounds like a wonderful idea. You can use this time to get to know each other.” Erza said rather fawned of the idea. Of course she would be  
“Yeah sure. That sounds good” Sting said.   
After saying their goodbyes Erza, Sting and Rogue went their separate ways.

In no time Sting and Rogue made it to cafe. And both were seated at a small table outside the shop. It was a rather beautiful day so eating outside was the perfect idea. Both were eating their sandwiches as they made small talk.   
“Earlier with Erza, it kind of sounded like you’ve been looking for a new place for a while”  
“Yeah, I was living with a co-worker before now. His boyfriend is quite the jealous type. He wasn’t exactly happy with how much time we were spend together. Being that we worked together but lived together too. They got into fights quite often over it. So I figure it would be best If I’d move out” Rogue said.  
“Wow, sort of sounds like his boyfriend’s kind of a dick” Sting said taking a bite of his sandwich.   
“He has his moments. But I’d probably feel the same way if my boyfriend was spending more time with another man than he was with me. And besides Freed is a good friend of mine and I couldn’t live with myself If I was the cause of him losing Laxus.”   
Sting could tell Rogue truly cared for his friend. You could tell just by the way he talked about him. It was sweet and kind of adorable.  
“So what’s your story. Since we’re sharing” Rogue said.  
“Ah well my former roommate, His names Natsu” Sting began.  
“Oh, do you mean the pink haired guy on the soccer team?” Rogue asked.  
“You know him?”  
“Sure, I think everyone knows the guy that lead our team to its first national victory in over a decade. And he was just a freshman at that.”   
Sting laugh. Of course he knew who Natsu was, there wasn’t person on campus who didn’t. Until their freshman year the soccer team didn’t win many matches and was on the verge of disbanding. Well that was until Natsu joined and gave them courage to keep fighting.   
“Aha yeah” Sting smiled. “He just asked his girlfriend Lucy to marry him. Their getting married after graduation so they thought it would be best for them to live together before they tie the knot. Which left me roommate less.”  
“That’s exciting. How long have they’ve been together?” Rogue asked.  
“Since their third year in High school” Sting said.  
“Wow, they’ve been together for long time then” Rogue said.  
Sting grinned “Yup, their your typical High school sweet hearts. It’s kinda gross how into each other they are”  
“It sounds sweet, I’m happy for them” Rogue said  
“Yeah, me too. Natsu an idiot but he’s great guy and Lucy pretty great herself. I’ll have to introduce you to them some time” Sting said   
“I’d love that” Rogue smiled  
Awkwardly looking away with a smiled on his face Rogue took a sip of his tea that he ordered.  
“What is it?” Sting asked noticing something with Rogue.  
“It’s just, I love the way you light up when you talk about your friends. It’s kind of adorable.” Rogue admitted slightly embarrassed.   
Sting blushed. Did Rogue really just call him adorable?   
“Oh, um t-thank you” Sting said his face completely turning red.  
“I’m sorry I made things awkward didn’t I?” Rogue said.  
“N-no its cool!” Sting interjected.   
But as Sting said that an awkward silence fell between them. That seemed to happened a lot. Sting glanced over to Rogue. He was looking away in embarrassment a light pink blush dusted his cheeks. Sting couldn’t help but think how cute Rogue looked right now.  
“I um, was thinking the same thing actually” Sting said trying to kill the awkwardness.   
“huh?” Rogue said.  
“I was thinking the same thing” Sting began “The way you were talking about your friend earlier. It’s obvious you care deeply for him. Its sweet”.  
Taking a chance Sting looked up to meet Rogue gaze. Sting breath caught in his throat. The way Rogue looked at him, it was mesmerizing. In the moment it was like they were the only two people there. All the other blurred together and the noise around faded and all he could see was Rogue. It was like someone cast a spell on them. A foreign emotion tingled in his chest. The kind of emotion that Sting thought it wasn’t possible anymore. The moment triggered memories of tender kisses and the smell of cinnamon. He felt his chest tighten and the familiar panic was starting to set in  
This wasn’t good.  
Sting needed to get away, far away.  
Almost imminently Sting phone went off. With slightly shaky hands he snaked his phone out of his pocket. Checking the ID “BOSS”. Why would? Shit! Abruptly Sting stood up screeching his chair across the brick ground as he moved it back.   
“I’m so sorry Rogue but I have to go or I’ll be later for work”. “I’ll see you at home later?” Sting asked.  
Rogue smiled “Yes, of course”.  
Before anything else could be said Sting sprinted away.

“What’s the new roommate like?” Natsu asked tossing a soccer ball into the air and proceed to catch it.  
This was probably the only time Sting got to really see Natsu anymore is when he came into it his work. Sting worked at a small family owned sporting goods store. Natsu came in often to check out new soccer merchandise. This was the only place Natsu would allow members of the team to buy their necessarily equipment at. Any other place and he’d have a total freak out. He and I quote said “This is the only best place to get the best at”.  
“Could you watch it where your throwing that ball?” Sting said as sorted the new water bottles that just came in on the shelf. “Rogue nice. I’d think you’d like him. Erza already seem to”.  
“Erza already met him?” Natsu asked tucking the ball under his arm.  
“They’re in the same literature class.” Sting stated.   
“So he’s into writting weird smut like Erza?” Natsu questioned.  
Sting snorted “I doubt it”   
“You never know man” Natsu said leaning on the opposite shelf.  
He had a point. Sting didn’t know much about Rogue, but he didn’t come off as the type to be into weird porn.   
“I think she trying to set me up with him”   
“Welp, that would explain the way she was acting a few of days ago”  
“You know; it was Erza told him I was looking for roommate” Sting said.  
“That’s convenient” Natsu said nonchalantly as he tossing the ball in the air again.  
“Yeah..”  
Yeah it was convenient. Really convenient. Suddenly it accrued to him. Did Natsu know? Somehow he doubted it but that didn’t stop the thought from crossing his mind.  
“So did you know?” Sting asked trying to sound nonchalant.  
“Know what?” Natsu questioned.  
“Did you know Erza was trying to set me up”   
“Of course not.” Natsu said honestly.  
Natsu wasn’t one to lie. But still Sting could help but feel a bit skeptical. And the longer the silence lasted between them the more he was convinced he was right. The air was thick with tension.  
“Would it, you know…be a big deal for you to tried dating again?” Natsu asked breaking the tension.  
“Excuse me?” Sting said sounding rather offended.  
“Sting” Natsu began. “It’s been years. Surely your over it by now”  
“I am” Sting said curtly.  
“Then why not give him a chance?” Natsu said.  
“Because he’s my FUCKING ROOMMATE!”   
“Okay, even still their other people. Surely even you get lonely, don’t you want more than just sex?” Natsu said.   
“No” Sting said. He wasn’t listening anymore. The same panic he felt earlier was coming back. Out of all people Natsu knew better than not to talk to him about this. No matter how close of friends they are he had absolutely no place to be talking to him about this.  
“Sting”  
“No” Sting said walking away. He needed to get away before this situation gets any worse.  
“Sting!” Natsu shouted.  
“Fuck off Dragneel” Sting shouted back.  
Natsu watched as one of his closes friends walked away. He sighed. He knew Sting needed space right now and he was more than willing to give it to him. After all it would be his fault if Sting had ended up sucker punching him in the face. He knew better than to question Sting about this, after all this time It was still a bit of sore spot for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sting it totally smitten with Rogue and doesn't know how to deal with it XD  
> The next chapter with be from Rogue point of view.


	3. Chapter 3

I really want to take a moment to thank you guys for the love and support I've gotten for this fic. I haven't really written in years before this so having so many people leaving so many lovely comments makes me happy. I also want to apologized for not updating in months I know some of you have been waiting for a long while but I'd like to ask that you wait a little longer. I need to plan out the story a little better so the plot doesn't cave in on itself. So I hope you all can please wait a little longer

Thank you~ <3

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the shitty grammer. But I honestly can't care enough right now to fix any of it. Do any of you know how long its been since I've wrote this much? I don't write fanfics for a reason but like I said shit happens.


End file.
